Snapshots
by GinnyPotter88
Summary: Six different stories that feature Kyouya and Haruhi. All six are set to six different songs.


**All characters belong to Bisco Hatori. I only own the ideas behind these ficlets. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The iPod shuffle challenge_

 _Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write to the first six songs that play._

 ** _Gotta Be You-One Direction_**

 _"Haruhi! If you'd just listen to me!"_

 _"Tamaki, there is nothing you could say that would make me listen to you nor forgive you," Haruhi yelled from the other side of the door._

 _Dejectedly, Tamaki sat back down outside of her door. Putting his head in his hands he let the day's events run through his head._

 _From the other side of the door Haruhi turned and looked at the person sitting on the floor. It was_ ** _him_** _who told him about the other girl. It was because of_ ** _him_** _being a true friend that her suspicions about Tamaki cheating on her were confirmed. Walking over towards him she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his temple. Looking up at her she could read the question in his eye. Smiling she whispered,_

 _"That was my way of thanking you for being a true friend, Kyouya-senpai."_

 **The Ocean-Mae**

"I wish I could help you, Kyouya."

"I know. It's just that right now I'm attempting to balance the funds for the club and successfully buy this company out."

"I think you need to take a break. Just for tonight. Everything will still be there in the morning."

"Haruhi, I,"

"Kyouya, I miss you. I've barely seen you these past two weeks. I know that you're busy but I feel like we're growing apart."  
"You know that's not the case. I care about you, it's just that…"

"I know," she replied with a slight iciness in her tone.

Turning off his laptop he stood up and made his way over to where she was sitting on the couch. Once he was sitting next to her she moved closer to him. Wrapping an arm around her she settled herself against his chest.

"Is this better," he whispered.

"Much better," she replied before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

 **Valerie-Amy Winehouse**

Walking out of the airport she was temporarily blinded by the sunlight.

"Keep walking or we're going to miss our limo," she heard her boyfriend mutter.

"Kyouya, you're an Ootori. There's no way a limo is going to leave without you in it. If they value their life they'll wait for us."

Smirking he took her hand and guided her in the direction of their ride. Once their luggage was in the back and they were in the car she continued her interrogation.

"Now why are we in London?"

"I told you I thought you had earned a vacation. You just completed your second to final year of law school and I thought we could come here to relax."  
"There has to be an ulterior motive."

"For once, I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Kyouya, there's no way you'd have us travel this far just to _relax._ "

Before he could reply their limo slowed down. As they were getting their luggage from the back their chauffer tapped Kyouya on the shoulder.

"Sir, I've confirmed that the room is ready and your 4:30 business meeting with Sir Hargreaves must be postponed until tomorrow afternoon at 4:30."

"I KNEW IT!"

 **No One-Aly & AJ**

The rain kept making the ripples in the puddles grow with each drop. Or maybe the tears were causing the ripples to grow. Haruhi wasn't sure which it was but at the moment she didn't care. Her heart hurt too much. She couldn't believe that her father had been diagnosed with the middle stages of lymphoma.

"Haruhi," she heard a voice above her.

"I'll be fine. I just haven't been sleeping well," she replied briskly.

"Haruhi, I know why. I know about your father's diagnosis."

Her head snapped up. 'Of course he'd know. Why am I so surprised,' she thought. It was then she realized he was holding an umbrella over her head. Standing up she took a step closer towards Kyouya.

"Kyouya, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Be there for him like you have been before you knew. I'm making sure he'll be seeing the best doctors."

Taking her hand he pulled her closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her head in his chest & let the tears fall again.

 **Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)-Katy Perry**

Sunlight invaded the room causing a very tired Shadow King to open one eye. As soon as he did so pain shot through his head. He started to roll over when he realized that someone was in the bed with him. Looking down he noticed brown hair and the slight female body he was holding. Before he could register who it was it occurred to him that he wasn't wearing anything.

"What the hell happened last night," he whispered.

"Shh I'm still sleeping," the female answered.

At the sound of Haruhi's voice he was suddenly very much awake. He was also quite aware of her lack of clothing too. Shifting slightly he moved a little more of the blanket around her. While attempting to distance himself from her he accidently pushed her a little too hard causing her to nearly fall out of the bed.

"What is your problem, Dad?! I just want to sleep a little longer," she huffed.

"Um Haruhi, you might want to look carefully to see just whom you're talking to."

"KYOUYA-SENPAI?!"

 **Up On the Roof-James Taylor**

The sound of the door easing shut caused Haruhi's eyes to flutter open. As soon as she saw that it was her boyfriend walking through the door she shut her eyes once more. Kyouya couldn't help but smile at the sight. Walking over he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her temple. He didn't mean to wake her up again but as he straightened up she sat up and motioned for him to join her on the couch. Shaking his head he nodded his head towards the door.

"It's perfect weather for a walk. Care to join me," he asked.

"Do you want to go to our spot?"

"Of course."

Grabbing her jacket she took his hand and they began the walk to the park. It wasn't a fancy park but it was quiet and perfect for a couple wanting to be alone. They walked to their usual bench and he sat down first. She settled in next to him and let the silence encompass them.

"The fountain looks even more beautiful tonight with the sunset and the clear blue sky as a background."

"I agree," he replied.

"Do you remember when we first came here," she asked.

"Of course I do. It was for our first date."

Smiling she reached for his hand and pulled it closer to place a small kiss on the back of it. As she pulled her hand free he tightened his grip.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?"

"I've been thinking. I love you, and…"

"I love you, too."

"Yes, but I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away he stayed at eye level.

"Haruhi, when I walked into your place this afternoon I felt happy. I felt like I was coming home. I'd like to do that on a more permanent basis."

"Kyouya, what do you mean?"

"I'm asking do you want me to be coming home to you every night?"

"Yes, but Kyouya,"

"Haruhi, I'm trying to ask you something."

"I know, but I'm not sure what."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Kyouya. Yes, I will."


End file.
